Vampyr
by The-narusasu-362
Summary: Konoha. La première fois qu'il avait entendu ce nom il avait six ans. Il était jeune, si jeune qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait comprit l'intérêt d'une telle académie où vampires et humains cohabitaient "paisiblement". Maintenant il avait grandi, mais une chose était resté ancré au fond de son cœur, immuable et puissant, son désir d'indépendance.


**_ Prologue : Et un bon séjour en enfer._**

** Genre :**_ UA/Yaoi/Romane/Surnaturelle_

**Couple :** _Sasuke x Naruto_

**Disclamer** :_ Bien que j'aimerais les personnages du monde de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais son l'entière propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Alors pitié ... Ne me le rappelez jamais !_

**Ps** :_ Je n'abandonne pas du tout les autres fictions, je n'avais tout simplement pas vraiment le temps d'écrire dernièrement. Alors pas d'inquiétude, les chapitres ne devraient plus tarder. Bonne lecture à vous et n'oubliez de poster vos impressions. C'est avant tout pour vous que l'on poste alors n'hésitez pas à lâcher des coms, que vous aimez ou non. _

* * *

Konoha … c'était le seul nom qui repassait en boucle et en boucle dans sa tête, comme une étrange mélodie, et qui lui inspirait le sentiment le plus froid. Il était là. Malheureusement. Alors, il était là, le corps droit, le souffle manquant, dévisageant cette misérable banderole qui se renversait en indiquant qu'il était bien arrivé à destination. Il la dévisageait et attendait. Quoi ? Il n'aurait pas su dire … peut-être de se réveiller … que l'on revienne le chercher ou que le monde l'oublie. Après tout il n'avait pas désirer ça, il n'avait pas voulu être là, mais sa famille en avait désiré autrement et maintenant ils étaient partis, le laissant seul à son sort devant le bâtiment. Le célèbre internat.

Son regard céruléen redescendit mollement et il tenta de glisser un coup d'œil entre les barreaux qui le séparait toujours de l'intérieur. C'était étrange il en convenait, mais il s'était toujours imaginé qu'une sorte d'entité sortirait du bâtiment et accueillerait les nouveaux élèves de sa démarche chaloupée, une antiquité qui ondulerait vers eux en tenant d'une main un imposant trousseau de clefs, de l'autre une vieille lanterne défranchie qui les éclairerait à peine de la pénombre. Il l'avait imaginé ainsi, c'est ce qui semblait le plus logique à ses yeux, le plus … parlant. Pourtant il était là, seul, en pleine après-midi, et attendait de voir ce qui ne semblait pas venir.

- Besoin d'un peu d'aide, peut-être ?

Naruto tressaillit en se retournant vers l'origine de la voix. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur sa valise, la gorge se serrait et il pressa son regard contre celui de son vis-à-vis. À cet instant, plus que tout autre, Naruto eut l'intime conviction qu'un être malin sur ou au-dessus de cette maudite planète bleue devait le détester. Il n'eut même pas la force de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il se contenta simplement d'observer et de le dévisager. Et une fausse peur s'immisça doucereusement en lui.

Il était grand. Une première constation. Grand pour un homme. Grand pour un humain. Naruto l'était, grand, ça n'avait pourtant rien de bien extraordinaire, de surnaturelle, mais à côté de cet individu-là il se sentit soudainement aussi minuscule qu'une souris, minuscule et chassé, traqué. Son sang rugissait contre sa peau, juste contre sa paume là où il pouvait le sentir et l'entendre couler. Et s'il l'entendait lui-même si nettement, il ne doutait pas que cet être devant lui le percevait avec plus d'exactitude encore.

Sa peau était pâle, translucide comme du cristal et limpide comme la plus pure des eaux. Ses yeux abyssales démunis de tout fond balayaient les siens avec curiosité, un infime intérêt qui se reflétait sur ses traits épurés et distingués à la façon bien particulière qu'il avait de froncer les sourcils et de sourire. Sa crinière brune semblait assez longue, du moins assez pour qu'il se décide à la rabattre vers l'arrière en l'attachant d'un élastique quasiment invisible à l'œil nu ou pour qui n'était pas expert, et laissait seulement deux larges mèches noires redéfinirent son visage jusqu'aux extrémités anguleuses de sa mâchoire.

Jusque là, il n'y avait pas bien sûr de quoi s'alarmer … Jusque là. Le soucis dans tout ça était bien autre en vérité. Une beauté froide n'avait pas lieu d'impressionner un Uzumaki, d'autant plus lorsque cet Uzumaki-ci portait le délicieux nom de Naruto … mais des oreilles plus fines, aiguisées et blêmes que la normales ainsi que deux canines prépondérantes qui coupaient légèrement la lèvre inférieure, si. Oh que oui !

_Vampyr ..._ fut la seule pensée cohérente qui le traversa à cet instant bien précis. La seule raison pour laquelle ses parents comme des milliers d'autres avaient envoyés leurs enfants dans cet établissement. Pour lui … ou plus exactement pour eux. Entretenant l'infime espoir que leurs descendances plaisent à une de ces viles créatures, qui dominaient largement dans la société contemporaine, dans la bourgeoisie comme dans la noblesse, et les couvrent d'or et de parures exotiques en leur donnant un nom, une distinction qui les distinguerait définitivement des autres en leur présentant une nouvelle possibilité d'avenir.

Or, c'était très précisément pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas venir ici, il n'était pas un jouet, une marionnette avec laquelle on s'amusait jusqu'à l'épuisement, mais cela ses parents n'avaient pas semblé l'entendre. Ils voulaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui … et ce mieux ce résumait à cela aujourd'hui. Se donner corps et âmes à ces misérables créatures.

Celle qui lui faisait justement face accentua très sensiblement son … rictus, et passa à ses côtés en un coup de vent, impalpable et puissant, tendant son bras vers la serrure où il y introduisit une clé noire et épaisse qu'il dissimula ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon. En fait, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Naruto prit la peine d'inspecter autre chose chez ce garçon que son visage et ses potentielles sautes d'humeur.

Il portait l'uniforme réglementaire de l'internat tout comme celui dont il était lui-même actuellement vêtu, à quelques détails près cependant. Contrairement au sien, celui du vampire était d'un violet éclatant, mais à la fois sombre et élégant tout comme de l'améthyste, et une petite bande noire à son col indiquait qu'il était en dernière année, soit qu'il passait son ultime année dans l'académie avant de faire le grand pas dans « la vie active » comme on le disait. Naruto revêtait un uniforme marine qui dans l'institution était caractéristique du genre humain, ainsi qu'une bande grise sur son col qui faisait de son humble personne un étudiant de second années, certifiant donc qu'il vivait sa soixante-quatrième saisons avec tout le respect qui s'en suivait.

- Il me semble que c'est mieux ainsi, non ?

Naruto n'eut pas d'autre réaction que d'esquisser une grimace et de grogner, crispant de nouveau sa chair sur la barre métallique qui lui servait à traîner sa valise. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Alors il releva lentement le regard et resta, comme ça, paralysé par la vue que celui-ci caressait avec scepticisme, probablement semblable à un chercheur auquel on exposerait tout son or ou un enfant … innocent et crédule devant une montagne de confiserie, un royaume qui lui était tout à fait offert. Et il y ressemblait terriblement à ce jeune enfant, les cheveux blonds coupés courts qui virevoltaient doucement autour de sa peau halée et de son regard d'un bleu profond, électriques et songeur qu'il écarquillait. Oui, il lui ressemblait, jurant probablement avec la raison de sa venue, bien moins innocente et belle quelle y paressait.

Le bâtiment qui lui faisait orgueilleusement face était sans aucun doute l'une des bâtisses les plus volumineuses et longues qui lui fut donné de voir, ses murs étaient peints de noir certainement comme de l'onyx et prenaient l'intégralité de l'espace qu'avait dû en préalable occuper la cour. Des carrés d'herbes se distinguaient çà et là, divisés par des champs de gravillons blancs et gris qui tranchaient indiscutablement avec le reste du lieu. Deux larges fontaines trônaient devant l'académie, de teinte également noire et dont la forme rappelait deux jeunes phénix qui, sous un tas de cendres, renaissaient plus beaux et vigoureux que jamais. Immortels dans la masse.

- Alors ?

La voix grave eut tout à fait le don de mettre un terme à sa rêverie, frissonnant il adressa un bref regard au ténébreux, puis se mordit la lèvre en fermant les paupières.

- C'est … lugubre.

- Lugubre ?

Naruto émit un autre de ses grognements en inspectant de nouveau le paysage, puis le brun à sa droite. Ce dernier se contentait de le laisser faire, sans le moindre signe d'impatiente ni d'amusement comme cela avait été le cas. Il le fixait juste, sans discontinuer, insondable, Naruto déglutit. Il ne savait même plus si c'était ce regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise ou les crocs qu'il distinguait nettement poindre d'entre ses lèvres. À vrai dire, et après mûre réflexions, il en avait bien une petite idée …

- Tu t'y habitueras, avec le temps.

Certainement, comme il devra s'habituer à cohabiter avec lui et ceux de sa race de toute façon. Le visage de sa mère passa un instant devant son regard tel un voile écarlate et fugace, et il soupira. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'avec le temps sa famille entendrait raison et comprendrait finalement où était véritablement sa place. Peut-être … ou probablement jamais.

En attendant, il traînait péniblement sa valise sur les graviers, suivant la silhouette svelte mais puissante du brun, en regardant gracieusement sa queue de cheval rouler sur ses omoplates, qui de toute évidence ne semblait pas rencontrer le même problème que lui à avancer. Quand ils se posèrent devant le bâtiment se fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il se détacha enfin de sa valise, un long soupir d'aise échappant de ses deux bouts de chairs roses. Son répit fut malheureusement de bien courte durée car le brun poussa de lui-même la porte. Naruto se fit du mal pour rattacher ses doigts sur sa valise et la pousser à l'intérieur.

Tout était sombre, non pas noir, mais sombre. Sombre et désert. Un escalier tenait largement au centre de la pièce, se ramifiant ensuite en un second qui portait à un étage opposé. Naruto regarda silencieusement son lieu d'accueil et déglutit de nouveau bruyamment.

_Bienvenue à Konoha. _Cette phrase ne cessa pas de retentir dans son esprit pendant un très long moment, comme le murmure d'une créature fabuleuse. _Et un_ _bon séjour en enfer … _

* * *

Merci encore d'avoir pris du temps pour cette lecture et bonne année à tous ! ^^


End file.
